In the current business environment, effective application development, maintenance, and management are key factors in the success of many enterprises. Information Technology (IT) organizations typically strive to achieve effective delivery and management of their projects by implementing cloud based project solutions, such that each delivery of the project in an IT organization's portfolio is created, developed, organized and maintained on a platform hosted on the cloud services for easier and faster accessibility. These cloud based services may originate on different operating systems, different development platforms, and different technologies. Additionally, software developers have developed software tools that allow applications to run on multiple platforms. This has led to the increased development and usage of cross-platform software or multi-platform software.
However, currently there is no interface to enable users to efficiently work across multiple platforms or to efficiently switch from one platform to another. Therefore, the users need to manually compare and figure out the differences between the platforms and select one platform over the other for software application development, maintenance and management on the cloud. Further, when required, they manually migrate from one platform to another better platform. This results in loss of man-hours and increase in the maintenance cost. Further, the manual process is error prone leading to stability issues with cross platform integrations. In short, the current tools are costly, ineffective, and inefficient for software application development, maintenance and management on the cloud.